Morning Glory
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: Two people have their lives completely changed when they suddenly meet each other. Could it be love? RosexScorpius
1. Hello

A/N: Written for Erik Clerf's Album Challenge (the title comes from the album I'm basing this on).

* * *

**Morning Glory**

Hello

History of Magic on a hot summer's day was…Scorpius tried to think of a word to describe the sweltering, mind numbing torture but he found his brain couldn't come up with words to describe it. Unlike more than half the class he wasn't asleep, instead slumped on his desk wishing he could be somewhere else.

Only another ten minutes till the end of class, he noted with delight, ten minutes until he could hurry to quidditch practice. The slytherin team captain (unfortunately not Scorpius, although he'd hoped it would be him as it was his sixth year at school and third year on the team) was brutally training the team at every opportunity. This was because they all desperately wanted to win the final match against Gryffindor a few weeks away. If they won they'd win the Quidditch Cup, something Scorpius wanted with every fiber of his being. Scorpius had even sneaked his broom into class under his desk, just so he could go straight to practice after lessons.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air, waking all the students. Scorpius, along with the rest of his class, rushed to the window to see what was causing the commotion. He was able to catch a glimpse of a person hanging onto a window sill of a window above his classroom. Without thinking Scorpius ran back to his desk, grabbed his broom and mounted it just as the person began to fall. Quick as a whip Scorpius kicked off and flew out the window, to his classmates shock. He flew towards the falling figure speeding up, trying to reach them. Scorpius soared under the person, stretched out his arms and was able to catch them (_Thank god it's not a seventh year_ Scorpius observed in relief).

Scorpius hovered in midair, taking in the appearance of the student in his arms. Within an instant he recognized the frizzy red hair and the freckled face- Rose Weasley, a sixth year girl. Being in Slytherin, Scorpius didn't know Rose Weasley very well. They sometimes exchanged words in classes that the Ravenclaws shared with the Slytherins but that was it. It came as a shock to Scorpius that the girl he'd once barely noticed was now looking so striking, gasping for breath in his arms. Her blue eyes met his grey ones and she managed to stammer out, "Hello."

"Hello yourself," he replied, wearing his trademark sarcastic smirk.

They stayed in the same positions, silent for a moment, until Rose said, "You can take me down now."

"Oh, right, sorry," Scorpius stuttered. Then he paused in horror- he, Scorpius Malfoy, had stuttered. He was supposed to be icy cool, coolest in school. Never would anyone break down his mask of calm self assurance, yet he'd stuttered like a school girl when talking to Rose Weasley.

"Seriously, let me down!"

"Sorry," he repeated and steered the broom to the grass, still holding Rose. She wriggled out of his arms as they touched the ground and smiled at her rescuer.

"Again, thanks," Rose said with a grin.

Scorpius smirked back and said, "What idiot falls out a window anyway?"

Rose, affronted, scowled at Scorpius and hissed, "It was an accident! I was looking out the window at the forest and I got distracted and fell out! Besides, why am I explaining myself to you?"

"I dunno," Scorpius replied shrugging, "Maybe you just love talking to me because you think I'm cute?"

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I want to talk to you." Rose folded her arms, glaring at Scorpius who now had a huge grin stretched across his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said I'm cute."

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"See, you're so infatuated you can't even talk," Scorpius sneered.

"I do not like you in any way, shape or form!" screeched Rose.

"I just saved your life," Scorpius pointed out, "Aren't you even a little grateful for that?"

"I already said thank you, what more do you want from me?"

Instantly in Scorpius's mind came the perfect answer, "I'd like for us to go to Hogsmeade together next weekend." Unfortunately, as a Slytherin bravery had never been his forte, and while he was usually confident with girls, in this instance he couldn't summon up the courage to ask her out. Instead he murmured, "Nothing," and watched Rose Weasley walk away. It seemed life was about to get interesting.


	2. Roll with it

Morning Glory

Roll with it

Rose Weasley was not the type to be fazed by anything. As an intelligent girl she usually used her head before her heart, finding facts more interesting than emotions. Perhaps because of this, she fit into the Ravenclaw house very well along with her cousin Albus. However, sitting down at the breakfast table the morning after she'd almost fallen to her death, Rose seemed rather disturbed.

"You alright Rose?" Albus asked as he took the seat next to her.

It took a few seconds for Rose to realize her cousin had just spoken.

"Pardon?"

"I said, are you alright? You look…weird." Usually at a comment like this Rose would reply sarcastically, but much to Albus's shock, she remained silent.

"If it's because you almost died, forget about it," Albus advised Rose, "Just be glad that Scorpius guy saved you."

Rose ignored her cousin and scanned the slytherin table. She quickly spotted the blonde head she'd been looking for. Ever since being saved by Malfoy, Rose had been confused. While she wasn't the prettiest girl in school, she'd had a few boyfriends before. She knew what it meant when you fancied a boy, and was quite familiar with the feeling. This feeling for Malfoy was similar, yet different. Somehow, it was stronger than her previous crushes.

_Wait_, Rose thought suddenly. _No way can I fancy Malfoy! _She stared at him, as if doing so would rid her of the conflicting emotions. Suddenly he looked up and stared her in the eyes. His wide grey eyes seemed startled and slightly confused. Rose was strongly reminded of being caught in his arms and looking up into his eyes then. She'd been so terrified and enormously grateful when he saved her, although she may not have shown it.

"Why are you staring at Scorpius?" a curious Albus asked.

Rose snapped her eyes from Scorpius immediately and hastily replied, "No I wasn't. I don't even like him that much. Just because he saved me yesterday doesn't mean I'll suddenly like him. Stop questioning me!"

"Riiight," Albus said, eyes widened. "Well, I've got to go back to the common room and finish that Potions essay before class. Umm… see you." With that Albus got up and left Rose, seeming rather nervous. She sighed and tried to carry on eating breakfast without thinking about Scorpius. Of course, she failed miserably.

-------------

"Malfoy? Are you even listening?" An angry voice cut through Scorpius's train of thoughts. He blinked and looked up only to meet the stern glare of his herbology professor. Usually Professor Longbottom was a kind teacher, only reprimanding pupils when strictly necessary. However, there were times when even he could be pushed to his limits.

"Mr. Malfoy I asked you a question," Scorpius's teacher said sternly.

"Err…could you repeat the question?" the boy replied with a cheeky grin.

Longbottom sighed and said, "Never mind. Everybody partner up and get on with the assignment. At the end of the lesson, I want you all to hand in the essays I set for homework."

With that the class bustled around in the greenhouse. Scorpius had no idea what to do, but was sure his friend, whom he usually partnered up with, would've listened to the teacher and be able to help him. Alfie Goyle was, surprisingly to everyone, almost top of the class. A very intelligent student, he would have made a great Ravenclaw but had instead got sorted into slytherin.

"Why were you staring at that Weasley girl?" he asked Scorpius.

"What?"

"I saw you," Alfie said calmly, putting on the gloves needed for the assignment. "While the Professor was talking, you were gaping at Rose."

Scorpius tried to deny it, but his friend was speaking the truth. That morning, Scorpius had felt a jolt of happiness examining his timetable, as he realized they shared Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Plus he hadn't taken a word of Longbottom's lecture in, too busy staring at the other side of the table where Rose was sat, next to her cousin Potter.

"Can we just leave my love life out of this and get on with the lesson?"

"Sure, Scor," Goyle replied, "So what do we have to do?"

"Umm…something planty?"

Alfie smirked at this further proof of his friend's infatuation. "You weren't listening to Professor Longbottom because you were too busy staring at the Rose girl."

Scorpius snarled and childishly turned his back on his friend who snorted and shook his head.

"Look, you can mope all you want or try to ignore it but fact of the matter is you like Rose Weasley," Goyle informed his friend, who in return hissed at him to keep it down. "My advice and you know I give good advice-"

This was true. Scorpius was reminded of a time in third year, when he and another friend of his, Rickie Boot, had been planning a prank on their potions teacher, Professor Burke. Alfie tried to convince Scorpius and Rickie not to do the prank, which involved a teapot, angry llamas and lots of jelly. Scorpius realized it was a stupid idea and backed out, but Rickie went on with the prank. That year slytherin lost the House Cup extremely badly, because Professor Burke had taken 500 points from the House for the almost fatal prank. Needless to say, the other slytherins weren't happy about it, and Scorpius was always thankful to Alfie for making him back out of the prank. After that year, Rickie Boot had never been the same again.

"Well, my advice is: don't bottle up your feelings. You can't fight them, or hide them. Just roll with it. Follow your heart."

Scorpius smirked and said, "Alfie, didn't know you were the sensitive type."

Alfie hit Scorpius. "Git," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help making Goyle's son (that's who Alfie is, in case you're wondering) really clever. I am a fan of irony and thought it'd be ironic.


	3. Wonderwall

Morning Glory

Wonderwall

A week passed infuriatingly slowly for Scorpius. He was beginning to think he was going insane. Rose was all he could think about, despite trying to assure himself he'd get over it soon enough. He barely concentrated in class (not that he'd done that before anyway), forgot to eat, even missed quidditch practice.

When he was interrupted from staring at the tall, frizzy haired Gryffindor at breakfast by his quidditch captain, who yelled at him for blowing off practice, Scorpius decided he'd have to do something about it. He decided he was going to follow Alfie's advice: despite how gut wrenchingly terrifying it seemed, Scorpius was going to ask out Rose Weasley. He was a determined person; when he chose to do something, his mind was made up, and nothing would change that.

-------

Albus Potter was getting worried about his cousin. He wasn't blind, and soon realized why she wasn't eating or sleeping, or even (this came as a big shock) working hard in class. Albus saw her gazing across the hall to where Scorpius Malfoy sat and soon figured out that Rose was infatuated with Scorpius Malfoy. This would probably have worried most Weasleys/Potters, but Albus was more easy going. Although he'd heard most the prejudices concerning the Malfoy family, Albus had no quarrel with Scorpius, and thought him as an alright person.

For a few days Albus tried to talk to Rose about Scorpius, to see how he could help her. However, whenever he brought up the subject of Scorpius, Rose would blush and change the subject or make excuses and walk away. Albus didn't know what to do, so he decided to wait and see if anything would happen.

---------

It was a warm Saturday afternoon when their paths crossed. Scorpius Malfoy, who'd been sitting by the lake with his friends, spotted Rose walking along alone. He got up and hurried over, trying not to think about what he was about to do. Rose, head apparently in the clouds, didn't notice Scorpius until he tapped on her shoulder. She started and turned to face Scorpius.

"Daydreaming?" he asked with a smirk. Scorpius had inherited the Malfoy confidence, so even though inside he was quaking with fear, he managed to sound arrogant.

Rose frowned. "If you must know, I happen to enjoy staring blearily at the sky for no apparent reason," she sneered. "Of course I was daydreaming, doofus!"

Scorpius raised one eyebrow. "How says doofus anymore?"

Scorpius's casual question caused Rose to flush angrily, making her hair clash with her tomato face. Her eyes narrowed into deadly slits. Before she could screech at him, Scorpius hastily said, "Not that there's anything wrong with it, really. Doofus, it's a great word." He chuckled nervously.

Rose, taking his attempt to placate her as sarcasm, turned her back and walked away, leaving Scorpius alone, horrified by what had just happened.

"What did you say to her?" asked a bemused Alfie who, seeing Rose stride away, had come over to console his friend.

"Shut up!"

"Cheer up mate," Alfie said, "there's other fish in the sea. What about that cute…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the expression on Scorpius's face. As well as humiliated and irritated, there was still the spark of determination he'd had since he decided to ask out Rose.

"Forget about other girls. Technically I still haven't asked Rose out. So, here's what's going to happen: I'll apologize, showing her how nice I am, and then I'll ask her out. Rose Weasley will be mine!"

"Wait, you haven't asked her out yet? What were you just doing?" Alfie asked, shocked.

Scorpius sheepishly replied, "I may have accidentally insulted her."

"What? How is that possible?"

"It's not my fault! I don't know what to say when I'm around her!"

"Idiot."

"Git."

------------

Rose stormed angrily through the castle, heading for the first place that came to her mind when she wanted peace, quiet and solitude: the library. Unfortunately for her, she ran into her cousin on the way.

"Rose!" Albus called out, confused as she ignored him, marching furiously on. He rushed up to follow her.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine," she replied sarcastically, "I'm farting rainbows over here!"

Albus snorted. Then, before she could continue to the library, he grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "Rose, please tell me what's wrong. I'm your cousin!"

She pulled away, glowering fiercely. "I'm fine, leave me alone!" With that, she ran down the corridor, not stopping till _Wham_! She hit someone while running full speed, knocking them over whilst also falling to the hard ground. For a moment she lay there, until a voice she'd recognize out of anywhere said, "Are you alright?" She looked up to see Malfoy standing over her, holding out a hand to help her up. But he looked different…concerned. _Why would Malfoy of all people be concerned over me? _Rose thought as she ignored the proffered hand and pulled herself up.

"Did you follow me?" she demanded at the same time as Malfoy repeated, "Are you alright?"

He sighed and said, "No I didn't follow you. I saw I'd upset you and guessed you were going to the library; you are the bookish type. So I-"

"Hold on a minute! 'Bookish type'? You think I'm a geek, don't you?" Rose yelled, not caring who looked on the scene in interest.

Scorpius, on the other hand, seemed to very much care, for he blushed and babbled, "No, no, not at all, just you do seem to read a lot, and…" Malfoy paused, seemingly lost for words, or perhaps frozen by Rose's Medusa-esque expression.

"How did you even get here before me anyway?" Rose asked.

"I know a shortcut, through a tapestry."

"What is it that you want from me, Malfoy? Because if I want anything from you, it's to leave me alone! Get out of my life!" Rose shouted at Scorpius who, on hearing the harsh words, felt a cold dread filling his stomach, choking his throat. Rose almost gasped at what she'd said; she hadn't meant to be so cruel. There was just something about Malfoy, or perhaps everything about him, that made her loose control of herself. It scared Rose, what Scorpius made her feel. So she retaliated, in perhaps a ruthless way.

Scorpius ducked his head, to hide the broken expression he knew he was now wearing.

"I'd never want anything from you, Weasley!" he spat out venomously, before sauntering off, leaving Rose stunned, outside the library.


End file.
